The disclosure relates to an abrasive-means holding device for holding an abrasive means.
Holders for abrasive means, having a plurality of suction holes for vacuuming-off the abrasion dust produced during operation of the abrasive means, are adequately known from the prior art. The abrasive means may be realized as an exchangeable, flexible sanding disk comprising a base that carries abrasive grits fixed by means of a binder. The abrasive means may be realized so as to be self-adhesive on the side that faces away from the abrasive grits.